


sleepovers and confessions

by pyodongiejunie



Category: Cravity (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sleepovers, dongpyo is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyodongiejunie/pseuds/pyodongiejunie
Summary: dongpyo thinks hyeongjun is cute.
Relationships: Son Dongpyo/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	sleepovers and confessions

**Author's Note:**

> hello! to writers who will read this, please write more pyojunz! thank you. :) also, how do u add ur own tags? help.

dongpyo stares at hyeongjun, examining him. they're alone at the moment, both sitting on the floor, watching a movie that hyeongjun suggested. 

dongpyo notices hyeongjun's eyes crinkle whenever a funny scene comes up, the other's cheek rounding and becoming more prominent. dongpyo smiles to himself. 

unconciously, his hand reaches out to hyeongjun's cheeks, pinching it.

"what do you want?" hyeongjun asks, eyes not leaving the movie.

you, dongpyo wants to say but he's too weak.

"you're getting chubbier." dongpyo says instead, teasing the other.

"hyung~ stop reminding me." hyeongjun whines and dongpyo can't help but laugh, patting hyeongjun's head like he's some sort of puppy.

"should i go on a diet?" hyeongjun asks, the movie being forgotten and turning to soft background noise.

"no!" dongpyo says a little too aggresively. hyeongjun looks at him, slightly weirded out.

"i me-mean, you don't have t-to. you're cute just the way you are." dongpyo whispers the last part, hoping hyeongjun didn't hear but of course, the universe hates him. 

"you think i'm cute?" hyeongjun's cheeks are now painted a soft wash of pink.

dongpyo's face reddens, thankful that it's dark and only the glow of the television is the only source of light otherwise, hyeongjun would have teased him and how he looks like a tomato.

"w-wait what time is it? it's late i should get going." dongpyo stands up quickly, parting his shorts, getting rid of imaginary dust.

"you said you'll sleep here! i even prepared the bed for you!" hyeongjun says with a pout and dongpyo wishes the other would stop doing it, he almost cooed. 

"then, let's sleep."

...

the pair are in their matching pajamas and dongpyo can't help but think that they look like a cheesy married couple, he blushes slighlty at the thought.

"goodnight hyung." hyeongjun says with a yawn.

"goodnight." dongpyo replies.

minutes passed and dongpyo is still not asleep, a contrast to hyeongjun who is now sleeping soundly.

dongpyo faces hyeongjun and stares at the other's sleeping figure. he brushes the fringe covering hyeongjun's eyes. dongpyo's heart beats loudly in his chest, a smile forming on his lips. 

"i think you're cute, hyeongjun-ah." dongpyo says, sleep soon taking over his body.


End file.
